


Hunted

by Kink_Kitten



Series: The Zoo [2]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Other, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Janine faces her second challenge
Series: The Zoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659334
Kudos: 6





	Hunted

I sprinted through the woods as fast as I could. A long, low howl sounded from behind me, and I ran faster. Proud oaks and stout maples and prickly pines appeared and disappeared quickly. The howl sounded again. I let my thoughts blur together. Move fast- pain shot up my right leg and I went sprawling into the dirt. I turned around to see the beast’s glowing yellow eyes, staring at me from the tree cover. The dark night and trees hid the rest of it. I scrambled back until my back was against an oak. Claws clicked on branches and roots I couldn’t see. A paw that was almost a hand wrapped around my naked body, claws pressing against my nipples. I couldn’t move, could barely breathe. The creature let out one more howl and started to run.  
The creature brought me to a cave that was blocked by a river. I wondered idly if it would swim. The river was at least 10 feet across, and a branch that dared to block the beast’s head fell into it and sped off to the end. We landed in the cave, the creature’s claws scraping a new gouge mark from the leap. I blinked. The paw-like appendage never left my body. I watched the creature examine my form slowly, sniffing at my face and my pinned arms and finally my pussy. It gave me a soft lick, and I whimpered as its rough tongue teased my slit, ending with a flick of my clit. The lick shot to my core, letting my pussy start adding its own fluid to the creature’s spit. The beast sniffed gently, then let out a howl. Between it’s legs, I saw a pink appendage peak out. It grew slowly, extending to the creature’s thigh, then it’s knees. A large, round knot popped out at the base. 14 inches if I had to guess. 3 thick. The knot making it 5. I felt the first pearl bead slowly down my inner thigh. The thing let out another howl, and I was rotated so I hung in the creature’s grip, legs pointed down, claws scraping gently against my back. My breasts popped out on top of the fingers(?), and I briefly wished I could bring one to my mouth to suck on as a distraction.   
I felt something hard and wet and slippery press against my pussy. The head popped inside of my body, and I instinctively spread my legs. They hung in the air, apart and motionless, as the beast forced itself in. I gasped slowly, and let out a moan. The head nudged in somewhat easily, but still scraping my walls. The next few inches went by about the same, but around the 7th there was a problem. This thing was massive. The next inch forced its way, drawing a pained gasp from my lips. My legs struggled to spread wider. Another inch, and another jolt of pain. I bite my lip hard to avoid the scream that was building inside of me. I tasted blood as another entered. Then 2 inches forced their way into me, and I screamed for the whole night to hear. I emptied my lungs into the cave, and was met with the same tinny bird calls that always played. I felt the knot pressing against my slit, and I whimpered softly. Slowly, the cock slid out of my body, scraping every inch of my walls. Before I could even feel the loss, I was full again. This time, pleasure pooled in my core as well, dueling with the pain that had yet to die away. It thrust again, and again, and I moaned as each one poured pleasure and precum into me. The pleasure built, spreading with my blood as my heart pumped desperately. A groan escaped my lips, pleasure soaking my body. The thrusts were moving faster, and I felt bruises start to form on my ass. My body shook as I came, and a howl sounded as I involuntarily squeezed my internal muscles. My head lolled and my legs slumped and the thrusts continued. I groaned weakly, then whimpered as my sensitive walls were given no rest. My right leg twitched weakly. Drool bungeed out of my mouth and collected on the scrapped, stone floor. I squeaked and moaned for the beast, and it growled back. Its precum mixed with my juices was dripping down my thigh and spreading across the floor slowly. I came again, and the beast howled with my scream. The knot forced its way in and I was held onto the creature as its cum poured into me like a water from a hose. I was lowered to the ground, the knot never leaving me. The beast merely held me still on its cock, its cum sloshing around inside of me as I tried to go to sleep with it.  
The next morning, I awoke to a low growl, and a new thrust. The creature’s head was drawing back from my stomach, and I whimpered as the it stuffed me onto its cock. I felt like a stroker for the thing, as it didn’t thrust its hips, just moved me up and down on its dick. I was looking up at it now, breasts bouncing with the force, and I whimpered as it growled softly. My head gave up and lolled back. I moaned quietly. A new orgasm was building. I felt the cock worming its way into my body over and over. My toes were curling. I couldn’t scream this time, just whimper as a new orgasm shook me. The beast howled and sprayed again, the knot forcing in again to hold the new wave of cum in order to make sure I absorbed as much of each breeding as possible. I went limp, the sloshing feeling familiar. I lay there in the creature’s grip, panting slowly. The knot was slowly loosening. Extremely slowly. Eventually, the creature’s cock slipped out of me and receded into its body. I was released, and cum pooled out of me as I lay on the floor. Dimly I watched the beast back up and hurl itself across the river. I blacked out.  
I woke up on the same table as before, with Emilia looking at me.  
“Have fun out there?” she asked. I nodded sluggishly. “You have a three month gestation period ahead. Be very, very careful. We don’t get a lot of volunteers to mate with homō hominī lupus. X did quite well for their first extraction from the species, you should congratulate them.” I started to force myself up. “Later.” Emilia said, pushing down on my chest. I groaned weakly.


End file.
